Flower Grassy
Flower Grassy, formerly known as Flower Grass, is an OC created by . He is best Friends with Yellow Grass, and Boombox. He made his first appearance on Facebook on January 24th, 2017. He likes to live in warm places like Cutie Island, but he doesn't like to live in cold places because he could easily freeze. Personality His personality is very nice and friendly. He is also very kind. He can be happy or very sad sometimes. He is sometimes mean to enemies because he doesn't like them. By using his happiness, he makes nice people happy. Appearance His Older design is different from his current design. His Flower is big and looks really crooked than the previous Design. Then in his Debut design, it uses the Grassy Idle as his body and the Flower's idle as it's Flower. Originally, Flower Grassy's Flower was big, but it is a bit small later. In his previous design, grass is added to the flower. In his Current design, it was changed into Grassy from Object Lockdown with a flower connected to it. He currently wears a Hawaii Skirt since October 2017. His Hawaii Skirt is worn below the waist and hanging down around his legs. His first time he has been wearing his Hawaii Skirt in a video is Green Rocky and Flower Grassy starts to wear Costumes for Halloween. Coverage Appearances *Troja Land is Coming! *Meet Flower Grass *Welcome to Flower Grass's Vimeo Account! *Flower Grass Reading WTRFG Chapter 1 *Meet Bayley Boombox (mentioned) *About Flower Grassy *Wow! I hope they find it! Boombox *Flower Grassy helps Boombox's Sickness *Cutie Sunflower The Greatest Singers *Flower Grassy Watches The Greatest Singers *Katso sings a Song to Mellow and Flower Grassy Keeps Green Rocky safe from Katso's Loudness *Flower Grassy Watches a Episode of PAF named The New Friend, Spotty! *Flower Grassy Watches Klasky Csupo is so Weird *Flower Grassy's Retry in BlazBlue Calamity Trigger *What happens if Flower Grassy doesn't live without Flowers *Flower Grassy's Design has changed again *Green Rocky tells Flower Grassy about being back *Green Rocky and Flower Grassy starts to wear Costumes for Halloween *Flower Grassy's Redesign Video *Meet Flower Tree (mentioned) Trivia * He is the First Plant to be created by Cutiesunflower. * Unlike most characters created by Cutiesunflower, he has five designs. * He is the second character to be created by Cutiesunflower in 2017, the first one was Troja. * He likes WarioWare because he likes Enzosmile along with Green Rocky. * He has his very own Vimeo Account. * He is the first Cutiesunflower character to have a Vimeo Account, the second one being Green Ice Cube. * Flower Grassy's known Birthday is on April 25th. * Flower Grassy is the second character to have both genders, the first one being Evil Cake. * He is also the first and only character with arms to have both genders. * He was originally called Flower Grass. But on April 27th, 2017, his name got changed to Flower Grassy. However, his original name is still used on Object Fusion. * Female Flower Grassies have eyelashes, Male Flower Grassies don't. * Flower Grassy uses the TTS Kenny voice, but other Flower Grassies use different TTS voices. * Flower Grassy is born the same year Eden was born, which is 2003. * He appeared as a recommended character in The Fight For Cliché Castle. * He has a mini counterpart named Flassy. * He can wear his Hawaii Skirt anytime. * He is currently the only male plant created by Cutiesunflower. * He was known as Flower Grass from Meet Flower Grass to Flower Grass Reading WTRFG Chapter 1, but he was later renamed to Flower Grassy since About Flower Grassy. Gallery Want to see more? Visit Flower Grassy's Gallery! Flower Grassy New Bodie 463636.svg|When Very Happy Flower Grass Large Flower Idle.png|Flower Grassy's Older Body Flower Grassy New Idle.png|His Old Idle Flower Grass.jpg|Original Design Flower Grassy New Bodie 463636.png|His Current Body Flower Grassy Jumping.png|Older Jumping Flower Grassy Pose 1.png|Old Standing Pose Bubble Wand and Flower Grassy.png|Flower Grassy being Friends with Bubble Wand Flower Grassy with a GBA.png|Flower Grassy with a Game Boy Advance Flower Grassy as Ashley.png|Flower Grassy as Ashley Flower Grassy as Wario.png|Flower Grassy as Wario Flower Grassy 1.png|Older Pose Flower Grassy Neutral.png|Neutral Flower Grassy Sad.png|Old Sad Pose Original Flower Grassy Idle.png|Original Idle Flower Grassy Beta.png|Beta Flower Grassy Flower Grassy New.png|Newer Pose Flower Grassy Paper.jpg|Paper Flower Grassy with Flowery.png|Flower Grassy and Flowery New Flower Grassy Jumping.png|New Jumping Flower Grassy Sitting New.png|Sitting New Flower Grassy Happy New.png|New Happy Pose Flower Grassy Sad New.png|Flower Grassy Sad New Flower Grassy with Anime Eyes.png|with Anime Eyes Flower Grassy with Cat Ears.png|with Cat Ears Female Flower Grassy.png|Female Version Flower Grassy Ssssssssssssss.png Flower Grassy Newer Pose.png Flower Grassy Offended_0.png|Flower Grassy Offended 14, Flower Grassy.png Flower Grassy rubbing Green Rocky.png|Rubbing Green Rocky FlowerGrassy.png Flower Grassy Walking.png|Walking Fliwer Grassy Latest Ver._0.png|Flower Grassy's design since October 2017. Flower Grassy with Hawaii Skirt Pose.png Flower Grassy Body with HS.png|His Newer Body Flower Grassy 2018.png|His 2018 Pose. Category:Male Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Cute Category:Nice Category:Happy Category:Hermaphrodite Category:Green Rocky Fans Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Purple Top Hat Fans Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Boombox Fans Category:Yellow Grassy Fans Category:Yellow Grass Fans Category:White Grass Fans Category:White Grassy Fans Category:Cyan Grass Fans Category:Cyan Grassy Fans Category:Green Cloudy Haters Category:Hay Haters Category:Inverse Top Hat Haters Category:Inverted Top Hat Haters Category:Evil Cake Haters Category:Heroes Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Emerald Top Hat Fans Category:Very Nice Category:Kind Category:2000's births Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grassy Category:Females Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Plants Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Friendly Category:Female